User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Ooooooh LOOK AT THIS RAZOR BLADE!
Basic Information *Name- Aika "Venga" Totoro *Age- 16 *Height- 4'7 *Weight- 133 pounds Stats *DC- Island *Speed- Supersonic *Durability- Large-Building *Stamina- Can go 48h *Reaction Time- Supersonic Ability List *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Minor Water Generation *Water Manipulation *Minor Fire Generation *Fire Manipulation *Rage Form Quotes "You know, I honestly really hate you Reiji. Not because you're leagues better than me and you're annoying. It is because of everything before now every bit of pain and suffering I have gone through has been because of you. But, I have to thank you. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now without your slips ups." -to Reiji before their fight. "This is a battle to the death. Sadly I cannot let you leave." -to Reiji when he tries to talk her out of fighting. "Going easy on me because I'm a young girl? A true warrior should always cut with an intent to kill!" Personality A normally quiet and reserved girl angaging in combat only when she is told to or she decides she absolutely must. Likes eating deep-fried frog legs. Backstory Aika lived a simple life as a daughter of farmers. The three's job was simple and enjoyable until someone decided to f^&* it all up. One day as the three were harvesting their crop something large began to destroy everything in it's path and charged toward the field. Aika saw it and turned around to tell her parents but by the time she did that they were hit. Suddenly Aika was hit by the blast of sound was was knocked out. When she awoke the farm was destroyed. Beside her lay a note it read, "If you want to get revenge on whoever did this. Meet me in town. You know where to go." Aika decided to go to town. She did not deserve to have her family taken from her. She did nothing wrong. She walked into the town and entered the first alley. Inside the alley was a well dressed man who kept flipping a coin. He looked over and asked her, "You want revenge?" Aika nodded she wanted revenge. She wanted her family back. The man handed her over a sword and a new outfit. After putting the clothing on she joined a specific group known as, "Fury". In Fury, Aika was trained, genetically modified, and became more and more like a relentless killer eventually casting aside all of her emotions. This went on for three whole years until she was ready. This was it. Her whole goal in life. To take down her family's killer. She found the killer and decided to stick around with them. To learn everything about them. from their fighting patters. To their biggest weaknesses. Eventually she fought him just as his journey was nearing it's end. The killer did not want to fight Aika but she was determined to kill him. The two fought but this clash triggered something from Aika that was a result of the experimentation. She became the embodiement of Fury. Fury's Information *Height- 5'11 *Weight- 9001 tons Stats *DC- Universal *Speed- Supersonic+ *Durability- Multiversal *Stamina- Unknown due to wearing off after five minutes *Reaction Time- FTL+ Ability List *All abilities from before except Rage Form. *Stinger Protrusion *Flight *Laser Beam Emission Story Continued As Fury Aika was well capable of taking on her family's killer getting extremely close to killing them as well. However, like all powerful things she had a limit. Her limit was time. She couldn't stay as Fury long enough to finish the job. When she reverted she lifted her blade and walked over to the killer. One strike was all she needed. She lifted her blade prepared to swing and- A large hole appeared in her chest. The well dressed man decided that she was no longer useful to him and killed her. Aika died attempting to kill the only person who cared for her well being. It wasn't right but sadly, life is cruel that way. Feats *Sparred with the main character for a whole day without breaking a sweat. *Dodged a gatling from point blank range. *In the hall of fame her picture is shown with the record for most confirmed kills of the year. Running for two years. Weaknesses *Has a slight fear of magnets. *Even with her skill she does mess up and when she does it is devastating. Trivia *The person who killed Aika's family is actually the hero of the story. The thing that was flying through was a being that was hit hard enough by the hero that it was going FTS. *It is uncertain if Aika is a hero or not. *Canonically Aika is dead but she can be found in Chatzy Category:Blog posts